Paddles for paddle-type medical leads have been made by injection molding silicone material. Electrodes and conductors are placed in a mold before injection molding the silicone material. While such methods may work well to manufacture paddles of silicone material, they are believed to be less advantageous for manufacture of paddles formed of various polymeric materials, such as polyurethane.